Nina the Killer
thumbNigdy nie wyobrażałeś sobie nawet… jak szaleństwo Jeff'a może być przytłaczające? Kogoś bardzo kruchego może sięgnąć szaleństwo z różnych powodów. Słyszałem niedawno o nowym zabójcy i byłem w szoku, kiedy usłyszałem to od niej, ale z powodu jej wyglądu moją pierwszą myślą było to, że była po prostu szaloną fanką Jeffa The Killera. Ale po zrobieniu jej dokładnych ba dań… odkryłem, że jest gorsza niż ten potwór. Wszystko poszło dobrze: Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: Dziwne i niewyjaśnione morderstwa mnożą liczbę podejrzanych od kilku miesięcy. Musieli podejrzewać, że morderca był badany dawno temu, ale okazało się od pewnego świadka, że morderca nie jest jeden, tylko dwóch! Terroryzowali różne miasta. Nie wiadomo, czy działają razem czy oddzielnie, ale na szczęście byłem w stanie znaleźć tego mężczyznę i w szpitalu powiedział nam, co się stało. Oto co on powiedział: „W nocy” opowiadał człowiek, „Szedłem z pracy do domu przez skróty, opustoszałe ulice. Chciałem zmienić rutynę… To był duży błąd." W połowie drogi zacząłem czuć, że widziałem i słyszałem kroki. Skręciłem szybko, patrząc czy to nie złodziej, ale nikogo nie znalazłem, więc wziąłem wszystko za wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Nadal jednak słyszałem kroki, a poczucie bycia obserwowanym wzrosło. Zauważyłem, że coś się zbliża. Odwróciłem się i w jednej chwili zobaczyłem dziewczynę z czarnymi, przypalonymi włosami i z ładnym pasemkiem w kolorze fuksji na nich. Miała na oko 16-17 lat, ale jej twarz nie wyglądała jak u człowieka. Jej skóra była nieludzko blada, a oczy patrzyły na mnie z żądzą krwi i były bardzo szeroko otwarte. Jej uśmiech był tak nieludzki, straszny i… wycięty. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i poczułem, jak adrenalina przelatuje przez moje ciało. Stałem tak przez minutę, która wydawała mi się wiecznością. Dziewczyna nie mówiła nic i też tak stała, aż w końcu przemówiła i przechyliła głowę w sposób psychopaty: „Idź spać, mój książę.” Natychmiast zareagowałem i podjąłem próbę ucieczki w przeciwnym kierunku, ale to nie wystarczyło, usłyszałem jej kroki za mną. Poczułem ciężar na moim ramieniu, a następnie ostre zimno. Upadłem na ziemię z jękiem bólu i chwyciłem ją za nogę. Upadła i wydobyła z siebie histeryczny śmiech. Wyciągnęła nóż z mojego ramienia i rozerwała moją koszulę, pieszcząc mój nagi brzuch. Na szczęście usłyszałem głos policjanta, który trzymał pistolet. Dziewczyna szybko usiadła, a policjant wystrzelił kilka pocisków w jej kierunku, ale była nieuchwytna jak spadające liście. Opuściła nas śmiejąc się i wspinając po budynkach. „Nigdy nie zapomnę tego spojrzenia… nie mówiąc już o śmiechu…” Po wywiadzie młody mężczyzna zniknął. „Nie znaleziono jego ciała, a w domu było pełno krwi. Na ścianie pokoju, w którym spał, było napisane krwią: „Nie pójdziesz spać, książę.”. Jeśli uważasz, że dziewczyna z opisu jest mordercą, prosimy o kontakt z policją. --- Nina Hopkins, w wieku 11 lat, została przeniesiona do nowej szkoły, aby mieć bliżej do domu. W niedzielę rano, dzień przed swoim pierwszym dniem w nowej szkole, obudziła się i poszła do łazienki, umyła zęby, a następnie wróciła do swojego łóżka i wzięła laptop. Nina nie była jedną z tych dziewczyn, które wstają z energią, aby otworzyć okno i wpuścić światło lub zrobić coś produktywnego w dzień. Nie, ona po prostu siadała do oglądania anime lub słuchała muzyki w skali J-pop i pop, grała w gry wideo lub po prostu grała na gitarze. Taka lubiła być i tak kochała swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ale tym razem nie chciała robić jednej z tych rzeczy, których normalnie nie robi, tym razem chciała czytać po raz tysięczny „pochodzenie Jeffa The Killera”. Uwielbiała tę creepypastę. Poczuła dziwny pociąg do niego, podziw bardziej niż dla czegokolwiek. Za każdym razem, kiedy czytała to, czuła dziwny impuls do inwazji, ale właśnie dlatego, podobał jej się ten dziwny impuls. Kiedy tak czytała, nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Szybko spojrzała na swojego młodszego brata Chrisa i jego piękne zielone oczy. Chris był księciem Niny, kochała go i tak nazywała, bo co noc zasypiał po wysłuchaniu bajki. Ona też lubiła te historie. Chris miał dość ciemne, czarne włosy, jasną skórę i jasnozielone oczy, jak jego zmarły ojciec, ale ona miała jasnobrązowe włosy, jasną skórę i jasnoniebieskie oczy, była bardzo podobna do matki. „Siostro, jedzenie!” powiedział z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. „Jesteś moim księciem.” powiedziała Nina, szczypiąc policzki Chris'a. Zostawiła komputer na jednej stronie i poszła jeść. --- Następnego dnia rano, Nina i Chris poszli do szkoły. Nina wstała i ubrała się w jedną z ulubionych koszul i wzięła torbę, a potem poczuła coś dziwnego... jakiś dziwny kamień milowy, próbowała zatrzymać głowę przed opadaniem i zrobiła dziwny uśmieszek. Nagle głos matki przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości i natychmiast wzięła torbę, zupełnie ignorując to, co się stało i mając nadzieję, że Chris jest naprzeciwko drzwi. Wkrótce po nim, wyszła pośpiesznie Nina. „Gotowi?” zapytała mama. „Tak!” odpowiedzieli oboje. „No cóż, powodzenia w szkole.” powiedziała mama i poszła z powrotem do kuchni. „Pa, mamo!” odpowiedzieli, wychodząc z domu. Chodzenie do szkoły wydawało się dla Niny irytujące, więc złapała autobus. Zostali podzieleni i Nina poszła do gimnazjum, a jej brat do szkoły podstawowej. Nina czuła, że zaraz wezmą ją diabli, jak nie wyjdzie z klasy. Nina wyszła i poszła szukać Chrisa w jego klasie. Postanowiła znaleźć ciche miejsce do jedzenia, bo nie chciała znosić zabaw uczniów, więc znalazła ogród z tyłu szkoły, gdzie prawie nikogo nie było. Żadnych nauczycieli ani uczniów. Usiadła więc i zaczęła jeść, myśląc, że zje spokojnie z bratem śniadanie, patrząc na niego. Myśleli co mają na śniadanie, gdy usłyszeli kroki. Nina nagle spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła dziewczynę znacznie starszą od niej. Miała czarne włosy, tak samo jak niektóre ubrania. „Proszę, proszę, a co my tu mamy? Nowi uczniowie?” zapytała dziewczyna, „Nazywam się Claudia i zasada w tej szkole jest taka , że jeśli inni nie słuchają tego co mówię… muszą słono zapłacić.” powiedziała i wyciągnęła nóż z kieszeni dżinsów. Nagle zza pobliskiego drzewa wyszło dwóch facetów znanych jako Mailcom i Yoni. Nina wstała i stanęła przed Chrisem, aby go ochronić. „Hej, nie chcemy żadnych kłopotów! Chcemy po prostu zjeść w spokoju śniadanie.” wyjaśniła Nina. „Ach, rozumiem, ale nie powinniście tutaj być. Ten obszar jest nasz.” powiedziała Claudia, zbliżając się do nich. „To jest głupie! Nie masz prawa grozić nikomu!” powiedział Chris, stając przed Niną i odbierając paskudny cios w brzuch od Yoni'ego. Przewrócił się i opadł w ramiona Niny. „CHRIS!” powiedziała, Nina trzymając go w ramionach. „Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz być następna, polecam słuchać i iść stąd.” stwierdziła Claudia, głaszcząc twarz Niny nożem. Nina przez chwilę nie robiła nic, później uderzyła Claudię w twarz, przewracając ją na ziemię. Szybko odłożyła Chrisa, wzięła nóż i wbiła go w ramię Claudii. Potem powstrzymała Mailcom'a przed atakiem i dała mu silnego kopniaka w krocze, przewracając go na ziemię. Kiedy tak leżał, podeszła do niego i kopnęła go kilka razy w twarz, powodując krwotoki z nosa i ust. Yoni od razu, kiedy zobaczył reakcję na atak, stchórzył i zaczął uciekać. Nina natychmiast to zauważyła i pobiegła zanim. Próbował on podnieść Claudię. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na chłopca, kopnęła w brzuch i dźgnęła nożem. „NINA, DOSYĆ!” usłyszała głos swojego młodszego brata i natychmiast się do niego odwróciła. Był on bardzo zaskoczony. Nina puściła Yoni'ego, cofnęła się i spojrzała na swoje zakrwawione ręce. Czuła się jak potwór… ale musiała przyznać… z drugiej strony czuła się bardzo dobrze. Podbiegła do brata i wzięła go za rękę. „Chodź, nie możemy być tutaj długo.” powiedziała i poszli na podwórko. Potem Nina poszła umyć ręce i oceniła rany Chris'a. Unikała za wszelką cenę myślenia o tym co zaszło, mówiąc Chrisowi, że był to impuls do obrony… ale wiedziała, że coś innego się tam dzieje. Wiedziała, że to coś mocniejszego i strasznego, ale poczuła potęgę i siłę… i że musi kogoś skrzywdzić. Dzień minął szybko i kiedy wrócili do domu, usiedli do obiadu z mamą. „No, a jak było w szkole?” spytała mama ze słodkim uśmiechem. Chris wzdrygnął się, próbując odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. „Fantastycznie!” skomentowała Nina z psychopatycznym uśmiechem. Po obiedzie Nina poszła na górę i otworzyła szafę, oglądając kolekcję z Jeff The Killer. Było tam też kilka plakatów, różne płyty, niektóre stare zeszyty, wypchane lalki i zwierzęta. Wzięła jedną z nich. Tę, którą kochała najmocniej. Potem położyła się na łóżku, unosząc ją do góry i obserwując… ze swoim złowieszczym uśmiechem. Popatrzyła się na niego przez chwilę, potem szepnęła: „Jeff... sprawisz, że to…” Po tym incydencie szukano winowajców, ale nikt ich nie znalazł i nikt nie pomyślał, że to 11-letnia dziewczynka, Nina. Ona i jej 6-letni brat Chris mieli to na swoją korzyść i mogli uniknąć podejrzeń. Ale jak to się stało, że pierwszego dnia w szkole nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, że Nina tam była? Bo wielu nie wie i nie przyciągnęła wiele uwagi. Wielu nie wie, czy to był ten dzień czy nie. Ale mimo wszystko Nina otworzyła szafę i znalazł notatkę z napisem: „Wiem, co zrobiłaś… ale nie martw się… nie powiem nikomu, jesteś bronią… ale niebezpieczną.”. Nina nie potrafiła zidentyfikować podpisu i nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, kto to przyniósł… ktoś przyszedł, ale zdecydowała się nie brać tego pod uwagę. Jeśli nie wie, kto to przyniósł, dobrze dla niej. Tymczasem zdrowie psychiczne Niny nie poprawiło się. Oszalała do tego stopnia, że przez wiele nocy siadała z nożem przed drzwiami pokoju brata lub matki. Pewnego dnia Chris grał ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi na boisku i zaczęło robić się ciemno, więc matka Niny, Monica, zapytała ją o to. Nina wyszła i zobaczyła dzieci bawiące się w oddali. Kiedy do nich podeszła, zaniepokoiła się i zapytała je gdzie jest Chris, a one odpowiedziały jej, że poszedł ze starszą od niego dziewczyną. Ninę to zaniepokoiło, poszła z powrotem do domu i wzięła swój ukryty nóż, o którym jej matka nie wiedziała. Szukała Chris’a modląc się, że nic się nie stało i oddalając się coraz bardziej od domu. Nina spędzała z nim dużo czasu i nie mogła go tak zostawić, zdesperowana i opłakująca. Usłyszała, że jedzie samochód. Uderzył w nią i cofnął się trochę. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł Chris. Usłyszała śmiech z samochodu i natychmiast go rozpoznała. Szybko uniosła ręce i przytuliła zdenerwowanego Chris’a. Biedne dziecko. Był pobity, a jego ubrania były porozrywane. „Chris! Święty Boże! Co się stało?!” zawołała Nina, przytulając brata. „Oni mnie tam Nina… na… mnie… napadli...” powiedział Chris z wielkim trudem. Znów opadł i zaczął płakać przytulony do starszej siostry. Nina próbowała kontrolować coś, co krzyczało wewnątrz niej w kółko i od nowa poczuła gniew. Zaprowadziła swojego brata do szpitala, żeby sprawdzili, czy nie ma wstrząsu mózgu albo innych ran. Nina zadzwoniła do mamy i poinformowała ją co się stało. Kiedy to usłyszała, pojechała do szpitala tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Lekarze powiedzieli jej, że Chris ma silny wstrząs i krwawienie wewnętrzne. Matka Niny zaczęła płakać, a Nina po prostu przemilczała tę sytuację, starając się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć o potrzebie zranienia kogoś. Następnego dnia Chris został zwolniony ze szpitala, ale zaproponowano mu zostanie w domu na jakiś czas, żeby odpoczął, więc przez trzy tygodnie Nina opiekowała się nim, czytała opowiadania i podawała leki. Ale gdy Nina poszła do szkoły, znalazła notkę i przeczytała ją: „Przykro mi z powodu twojego brata… mam nadzieję, że do jego powrotu do zdrowia nie będziesz myślała, że jesteś sama… Jestem tu, będę twoim przyjacielem… ale niestety na odległość…”. Nina poczuła lekki rumieniec. Sprawdziła liścik ponownie i nie znalazła podpisu. Mijały tygodnie i Chris wrócił do szkoły, bo już poczuł się lepiej. Był dzień szkolnych zdjęć, więc Nina postanowiła ubrać się elegancko. Założyła na siebie czarną, plisowaną spódnicę, czarne pończochy w bordowe paski, czarne Conversy, koszulkę w czarne i niebieskie paski, rękawiczki bez palców i uczesała się w swoją ulubioną fryzurę, którą związała krwistoczerwoną wstążką. Jednak poczuła, że czegoś brakuje, więc zajrzała do szafy i znalazła swoją ulubioną fioletową bluzę, która przypominała jej bluzę Jeff’a. Tak ubrana zeszła na dół, gdzie czekał już na nią brat. Oboje pożegnali się z mamą i poszli do szkoły. Tym razem pojechali autobusem, by zapobiec dorwaniu ich po drodze. Powrót do szkoły nie był tak przyjemny, jak myśleli. Claudia, Mailcom i Yoni szli korytarzem, przeszukując wzrokiem ich przyjaciół. Nina była świadoma powodu dla którego ich szukają. Oboje podjęli próbę ucieczki i ukrycia się przed nimi. Dzień minął szybko, a Nina i Chris nie natrafili na trio. Tak przynajmniej myśleli. Kiedy wracali do domu, poczuła, że ktoś ich śledzi. Zareagowała natychmiast i się odwróciła. Wtedy ktoś uderzył ją w twarz i upadła na ziemię. Zaczęła szukać swojego brata. Znalazła go w ramionach Mailcom’a. Kiedy próbowała wstać, otrzymała cios w brzuch, upadła na ziemię i spojrzała w górę. Stała nad nią Claudia. „Nareszcie mam cię tam, gdzie chcę.” powiedziała Claudia. „Zapłacisz mi za to, co ostatnio zrobiłaś.” powiedziała, wyciągając broń. „Nie dbam o walkę z tobą, dziwko, a jeśli raz cię pokonałam, mogę to zrobić… to gówno!” powiedziała Nina, próbując usiąść, ale Claudia wycelowała pistolet w jej głowę. Nina szybko zareagowała i nie została trafiona. Następnie wstała i pobiegła zwinnie do opuszczonego domu w pobliżu. Zamknęła drzwi i zaczęła wbiegać po schodach na górę. Poczuła, że jest ścigana przez trio i że strzelają do niej falą pocisków. Żaden nie trafił. Nina wbiegła do łazienki i rozpaczliwie ją przeszukiwała, szukając czegoś do obrony. „Hej, Nina! Jesteś tam? Wiesz, co zrobiłam tamtej nocy twojemu bratu, idiotko?!” krzyknęła Claudia z zewnątrz. Nina poczuła nienawiść i gniew, i znowu... że trzeba zabijać. Nina, rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym się zamknęła, znalazła żelazko. Obserwowała je przez chwilę z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wzięła je i poszła do tria. Uniknęła kul jakby były liśćmi i uderzyła Yoni’ego w głowę, uwalniając strumień krwi, który trochę ją pobrudził. Coś wydawało się działać dobrze, coś w niej pękło… jak cienka nić… ta nić dzieliła rozsądek od szaleństwa. Claudia i Mailcom zrobili kilka kroków do tyłu. Nina odwróciła się do nich, pokazując swój psychopatyczny uśmiech wszystkim, co przeraziło ich. Chris’a przeszedł dreszcz. Wszystkie próby uruchomienia pistoletów przez Claudię i Mailcom’a skończyły się niepowodzeniem. Nina uderzyła Claudię, a ta spadła ze schodów. Mailcom puścił Chris’a, który z przerażeniem spojrzał na siostrę. Nina wielokrotnie uderzała Mailcom’a w głowę, powodując wielką ranę. Stał się on szkarłatny od krwi. Claudia starała się podnieść pistolet, ale Nina złapała ją za rękę, więc nie zdołała tego zrobić. Jej spojrzenie spotkało się z przenikliwym spojrzeniem Niny, po czym ta uderzyła ją żelazkiem w serce. „Ni-Nina… czy ty dobrze się czujesz?” zapytał Chris z przerażeniem. Nina odwróciła się do niego nieco spokojniejsza, ale nie pozbyła się z twarzy swojego uśmiechu. „Czuję się dobrze…? Czuję się świetnie! Chodź, mój książę, idziemy do domu…” Chris stwierdził, że będzie tęsknił za dawną Niną, ponieważ była zawsze taka skomplikowana. Nina i Chris wrócili do domu. Ich matka zauważyła, że Nina jest cała we krwi, więc dziewczyna szybko udała się do swojego pokoju, uklękła nad brzegiem łóżka i schowała głowę w ramiona. Zacisnęła zęby, starając się zapobiec „temu czemuś” mieszać się z jej świadomością. Chwyciła laptop i napisała notkę… pamiętając, że być może nikt jej nie przeczyta. Zapadła noc i matka Niny oraz jej brat spali, jednak ona sama nie mogła zasnąć. Nie mogła na to pozwolić, więc wstała. Nadal się nie przebrała. Spojrzała w lustro, nie usuwała tego uśmiechu od dawna, od kiedy zrobiła go na schodach. Była gotowa zrobić szaleństwo jej życia. Poszła do kuchni, wzięła butelkę wódki i postawiła ją na stole. Następnie zaczęła szukać butelki z wybielaczem. Nic nie znalazła. Jej serce zaczęło twardnieć. „Gdzie jesteś, kawałku wybielacza?…” Nina jęknęła. „Czy szukasz tego małego?...” usłyszała głos za plecami, odwróciła się i zobaczyła dość nieoczekiwaną niespodziankę. Za nią, w wejściu do kuchni, stał chłopak. Miał on bardzo białą skórę, jego włosy były czarne i zwęglone, a na jego twarzy malował się straszny uśmiech. „Ah… to pocieszająca niespodzianka… Jeff The Killer!” powiedziała Nina. Rozpoznanie go po wyglądzie było nieco trudne. „Obserwowałem cię… Myślałem, że mój trud poszedł na marne… Hahaha!” powiedział Jeff. „Racja! Więc mogę dostać ten wybielacz, jeśli mogę?...” powiedziała Nina, podając mu rękę, żeby podał jej wybielacz. „A… pozwól mi pomóc!” zawołał Jeff, otworzył butelkę i wylał zawartość na Ninę. Jęknęła, bo płyn dostał się jej do oczu. Upadła na podłogę. Chwilę potem poczuła inną ciecz przepływającą po jej głowie. Wstała, aby patrzeć na Jeff’a. Trzymał zapalniczkę w dłoni. Nina uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. „Czego można się było spodziewać? Zrób to!” powiedziała z drwiną. Jeff uśmiechnął się i zapalił zapalniczkę. „Idź spać…” dodał, po czym rzucił zapalniczką w jej stronę. Natychmiast, gdy płomienie dotknęły skóry Niny, zaczęła głośno krzyczeć. Czuła, że otacza ją piekło. Rozglądała się, ale Jeff’a już nie było. Wiła się po podłodze i zobaczyła, że jej matka i brat Chris przybyli i gasili pożar. Byli półprzytomni, kiedy ją zobaczyli, więc natychmiast wezwali karetkę. Wielu sąsiadów wyszło, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało, ponieważ usłyszeli krzyki. Nina upadła nieprzytomna, umieszczono ją na noszach i przewieziono na pogotowie. Wśród sąsiadów był chłopiec z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, trochę wyższy od Niny. Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, ale starał się pocieszyć jej matkę, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. „To nie było bezpieczne.” powiedziała kobieta, patrząc jak wkładają Ninę do karetki. Nina obudziła się w szpitalu. Starała się poruszyć, ale uniemożliwiały jej to bandaże. Natychmiast próbowała wstać, lecz do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka, jej matka i brat. „Będzie lepiej, jak jeszcze poleżysz w łóżku.” powiedziała pielęgniarka, kładąc ją z powrotem. Jej matka i brat przyszli do niej i dodawali otuchy. Nina odwróciła się na drugą stronę, kiedy zobaczyła z nimi jeszcze kogoś… ale musiała przyznać, jej brat był wciąż dla niej największym skarbem. Po miesiącu, Nina otrzymała wsparcie od matki i brata. Nadszedł dzień, kiedy zdejmowali jej bandaże. Jej matka i brat byli zaniepokojeni tym, co zobaczyli. Co prawda, twarz była w stanie nienaruszonym i nie była spalona. „Dobrze, pani Nino, że oparzenia nie były ciężkie. Gdyby spalanie trwało dłużej, straciłabyś większość twarzy, w tym nos, ale nie trwało długo, więc nie spowodowało większych szkód.” oznajmił lekarz i usunął ostanie bandaże, żeby zobaczyć twarz Niny. Jej matka spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem, a brat ukrył się za nią. „Co…? Co jest?” powiedziała zdziwiona Nina, wstała i poszła do łazienki. Podeszła do lustra. Jej twarz… była zupełnie inna niż wcześniej. Jej skóra zrobiła się całkowicie biała, włosy opadały na twarz i były całe czarne i zwęglone, skóra była szorstka. Patrzyła zdziwiona na swoje nowe oblicze. „Sio-siostro…” powiedział Chris, przytulając się do niej. „Ty nadal wyglądasz pięknie. Tak samo jak wcześniej.” Ale dzieciak tylko kłamał, bo jej ciało zostało spalone i zbladło, a spojrzenie stało się przenikliwe i niepokojące. Patrzyła tak na swojego młodszego brata i przykucnęła na jego wysokość. „Oh, Chris… jesteś zawsze taki uprzejmy…” stwierdziła Nina i patrzyła na niego w ten niepokojący sposób. „Ale tak nie jest… jestem piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek!” zawołała, otwierając ramiona i pozostawiając w zakłopotaniu nie tylko mamę i brata, ale też lekarzy i pielęgniarki. „Ta twarz jest… doskonała! Oh, mój drogi Jeff’ie! Dałeś mi tą twarz!” dziewczyna nadal krzyczała. „Do-doktorze… czy z moją córką wszystko w porządku?” jej matka zwróciła się do lekarza. „Cóż, zazwyczaj tak jest po dostaniu tylu leków przeciwbólowych, ale jeśli się jej nie poprawi, zrobimy test psychologiczny, dobrze?” spytał lekarz. „Tak…” odpowiedziała i zbliżyła się do Niny. „Kochanie… musimy już iść...” powiedziała, chwytając ją za ramiona. „Hahahaha! Jasne…” powiedziała Nina, patrząc na swoją brzydką twarz w lustrze. Pielęgniarka podała jej ubrania. Nina ubrała się i opuściła szpital, nie wiedząc… że stała się potworem… że będzie zabijać z zimną krwią. Doszli do domu i Nina popatrzyła krzywo na front domu. Zauważyła, że w oknie pokazał się facet z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Chłopiec zasłonił usta, oglądając jej zniekształconą twarz. Nina popatrzyła się na niego przez chwilę, położyła palec wskazujący na ustach, pokazując ciszę i weszła do środka. Tej nocy jej matkę obudził szloch. Wstała, weszła na korytarz i zobaczyła, że w pokoju Niny pali się światło. Podeszła do jej drzwi i zobaczyła udany festiwal krwi. Nina siedziała na łóżku, trzymając na kolanach ciało z otwartym brzuchem. Było to ciało blondynki i nie wyglądało dobrze. Nina pochylała się nad nim z nożem kuchennym w ręku. Całe jej ubranie było poplamione krwią. Wpatrywała się w sufit. „Kiedyś mnie dręczyła w szkole…” powiedziała Nina, nie spuszczając wzroku z sufitu. „Mamo, jestem piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek!” zawołała, odwracając twarz do matki. Jej twarz… była jeszcze gorsza. Jej uśmiech był krzywy, bo źle pocięła policzki, oczy były przypalone, aby były szeroko otwarte. „Mam dość fars, mam dość płakania i cierpienia… teraz będę zawsze się uśmiechać i zawsze oglądać moją piękną twarz… Twarz, którą dostałam od Jeff’a… Czyż nie jestem piękna, mamo?” zapytała ją Nina. Matka Niny nie wiedziała, co uczynić. Przeszła kilka kroków do tyłu, potrząsając głową. „Nie… Nina… ty stałaś się potworem… to twoja obsesja na punkcie tego mordercy… ja…” powiedziała i zaczęła biec korytarzem. Nina zaczęła ją gonić. „I zabiję cię dla przyjemności!” zawołała. Jej matka pobiegła do pokoju Chris’a, aby go obudzić, ale gdy chwytała gałkę, Nina przejechała nożem po jej czaszce. „Szkoda, że mama nie wierzy, że jestem piękna… jakie to smutne.” stwierdziła Nina, wyciągając nóż z głowy matki. Chris w swoim pokoju był niespokojny, wiedział, że był w niebezpieczeństwie. Podniósł się i rozejrzał po pokoju. Nina otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, pokazując swój cień. Chris nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale zobaczył nóż. Zaniepokoił się i przytulił do poduszki. „Chris…” powiedziała Nina. Chris wydał z siebie cichy jęk przerażenia, gdy zobaczył jej twarz. „Prawda, że jestem piękna?” zapytała go, przechylając głowę na bok. Chris skinął głową w strachu. „Daj spokój, Chris… Ja nic nie zrobiłam…” powiedziała Nina, ukrywając rękę i krzyżując palce. „Wiesz… czuję się nowa, jak nigdy dotąd... rozpoczęłam nowe życie… Pójdziesz ze mną?" powiedziała, zbliżając się do niego. Chris ponownie skinął głową. „Oh… dobry chłopak… Teraz jeśli chcesz dołączyć do mnie… po prostu idź spać, mój książę.”. Nina kopnęła drzwi wejściowe i wyszła, niosąc swojego brata na plecach. Był martwy ze strasznym uśmiechem klauna i czernią wokół oczu. Miał spalone powieki, był cały we krwi. Nina zrobiła kilka kroków przy wejściu i wbiła w niego na chwilę wzrok. Tym razem miała na sobie białą koszulę i dżinsy. Posadziła go na ziemi, patrząc na książkę. Ktoś z ciekawości popatrzył się na nich. „Chodź, Chris… Wygląda na to, że ktoś wie więcej niż trzeba… Uśpijmy go.” powiedziała Nina i poszła do domu naprzeciwko. ---- Autor: alegotica12 Tłumaczenie: Luzerka1212 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza Kategoria:The Killer